


Благословение на убийство

by Florka



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: У него была вера, были принципы, были друзья и жизнь, но всё, что у него осталось сейчас — это Сорвиголова, предавший свои собственные убеждения.





	

Мэтт помнил, как говорил Фрэнку, что на войне каждый кого-то теряет, и это не повод идти и срываться до убийства. Он говорил это от всего сердца, с искренней верой в собственные слова и силу духа, считал, что свою жертву он уже принес, потеряв отца, и, раз это не изменило его, не заставило ступить на тёмную дорожку, — значит это и есть правильный путь. Мэтт не догадывался, что настоящая жертва ещё только ждала его впереди.

Но понял, почувствовал, когда потерял Электру. Она умерла у него на руках.

В то мгновение всё изменилось. Все события ночи смешались в одно дьявольское месиво, но Мэтт отчетливо помнил, как шаг за шагом, выстрел за выстрелом он терял себя. Он помнил, что оглянулся, когда Фрэнк снял одного из ниндзя. Оглянулся, но не остановился. И пусть эта смерть не была на его руках, но именно он благословил Фрэнка на убийство. А затем сам сбросил Нобу с крыши.

Мэтт со стыдом вспоминал эти события, страшась раскрыть тайну даже отцу Лантому, по несколько раз на дню заверяя себя, что Нобу выжил после падения с крыши точно так же, как выживал и раньше. Он повторял себе, что в тот момент, когда сбрасывал его тело вниз, помнил об этом. Но правдой от этого его слова не становились.

Было тяжело принять себя таким, но ещё тяжелее — простить. И потому, когда он пришел к Карен с маской Сорвиголовы в бумажном пакете из-под кофе, он искал вовсе не способ вернуть их дружбу. Он разошелся с Фогги, отрекся от «Нельсон&Мердок» и собирался точно так же разойтись и с Карен, но если бы он ушел молча, ничего не сказав и не объяснив, — его бы до конца жизни преследовало чувство вины и недосказанности.

Мэтт знал, что в дальнейшем жизнь Сорвиголовы будет занимать куда больше времени, чем сейчас. И к тому же, возможно, ему придется совершить поступки, которые он сам не сможет оправдать. Грехи, которые даже отец Лантом не сможет ему отпустить. В отличие от Карен, ведь та приняла и поняла Карателя раньше их всех. И это — надежда, что она сможет понять и его.

Также он знал, что больше не будет гоняться за Фрэнком. И если они будут пересекаться, то, скорее всего, он будет смотреть на убийства Фрэнка сквозь пальцы. Он всё ещё не был готов переступить этот порог, не собирался убивать, потому что не ему решать, кому жить, а кому умирать. Но точно так же Мэтт принимал, что не ему решать, кто может убивать других, а кто нет. Это перестало быть его личной проблемой.

«Один плохой день, Красный, и ты — это я», — когда-то сказал ему Фрэнк. Тогда Мэтт ухмыльнулся, не поверил. Потому что ему в подкорку вбились все католические правила, и вера оттягивала душу. Но в тот момент на крыше, когда Мэтт шел на Нобу, а Фрэнк убивал всех ниндзя позади него — они оба поняли, что этот плохой день настал.

И тогда уже настала очередь Фрэнка ухмыляться. «Увидимся, Красный», — сказал он тогда. И не только потому, что они теперь будут довольно часто пересекаться в Адской Кухне или где-либо. А потому что Фрэнк увидел, как смерть Электры подействовала на Сорвиголову. Как сломала его. И эти слова — приглашение. Что Сорвиголова всегда может прийти к нему, если появятся вопросы, если потребуется помощь или что-то иное. Люди говорили, что Фрэнк Кастл умел смотреть в самую душу, и в этот раз он заглянул и прочел душу самого дьявола.

Мэтт действительно считал, что он уже принес жертву, и гордился тем, какой путь избрал. И оттого ему было тяжело принять то, кем он стал сейчас — потерянным, со смешанной моралью, — раньше он смотрел на Фрэнка свысока, а теперь смотрел уже на себя, как на равного ему.

И не мог сам себе этого простить — для этого была нужна Карен.

У него была вера, были принципы, были друзья и жизнь, но всё, что у него осталось сейчас — это Сорвиголова, предавший свои собственные убеждения. И он собирался отдать его ей на суд.


End file.
